This invention relates generally to game apparatus and more particularly to gameboards for use outdoors.
Various board games are commercially available and which utilize a hard or rigid board on which various games pieces are placed for movement. While such boards are suitable for their intended purposes they are not particularly suited for use outdoors, such as on the beach, inasmuch as they may not conform to the uneven surface of the terrain, e.g., the sand. Some towels, bedspreads, carpets or other webs of fabric are available as surfaces on which one can sit to play a game having a game board pattern imprinted thereon, e.g., a checker board pattern, a backgammon pattern, etc. While such webs conform to the contours of the surface on which they are put better than rigid game boards, they still leave much to be desired from the standpoint of utility. In this regard when such fabric webs are used outdoors as seating surfaces they are suseptible to the effects of the wind, e.g., the fabric may flap or blow about in the wind.